


Meet You In Heaven

by robinasnyder



Series: Rooftops [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel remembers splitting into a million pieces when he kills himself. Then he wakes up in a stranger's dirty, alcohol filled home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You In Heaven

Gadreel had a vague memory of blinding pain that ripped him into a million pieces. He remembered being unmoored from his body and from all reality. He remembered becoming thousands and fading as energy into the cosmos. His last true thought was that his father build a perfect system; that no part of him would ever go to waste. He would just become part of millions of other things. That was a good use of his death. 

Then he woke up. His chest ached. He felt a gaping loss of self. But then it healed. And while he knew that the feeling had been terrible, he couldn’t remember what the feeling had been like. He was in darkness, and it took him too many long moments to realize that was because he had his eyes closed. 

He opened his eyes slowly. At first he found himself staring up at a wood ceiling. There was light streaming through the room. Gadreel slowly moved his head to the room. He could see a large window next to the bed he was laying on, though the view was blocked by the back of a sofa. He was laying on a sofa, not a bed. 

Gadreel propped himself up on his elbows so he could see out of the window. Outside was a street with humans and cars, and a normal suburban neighborhood. He moved his head to actually see the room. He was in a living room. He could see an entrance way, stairs, and a kitchen from the sofa. The house was filled with books and booze, and clearly needed to be clean. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” a man said, stepping into Gadreel’s vision. Gadreel’s first impression was that of being terribly underwhelmed. The man was small, reedy, skinny, and hairy. He looked like something a human like the Winchesters could squash under their boots.

The man was in jeans, a very ratty gray tee shirt and socks. The socks accounted for why Gadreel hadn’t heard him. Although Gadreel really should have been able to sense the man with his grace. Gadreel felt a bone deep panic very suddenly. His grace. He reached for it and found nothing, not even a void where it shouldn’t be. 

“Your grace is gone,” the man said. He lowered himself down onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

“How?” Gadreel started. He stared at the man. He had no idea who this stranger was. He searched his memory for any indication. Instead he remembered a jail cell. That wasn’t an odd thing to remember, except seeing it through his vessel’s eyes had been odd, but not that odd. And Castiel was there too. He remembered carving into his body. He remembered asking Castiel for a favor, for a human who didn’t deserve what he’d been dropped into. 

Then activating the runes he’d carved into his body. He was scattered then. 

“What did you do to me?” Gadreel asked the man. He sat up completely and swung his legs over the side of the couch. 

“I put you back together, Gadreel,” the man said. He was smiling. “I tell you, I thought Castiel did stupid things with good intentions. But you really do take the cake.” 

Gadreel narrowed his eyes. Who was this man who talked so casually about Castiel and who knew Gadreel’s name. “Who are you?” 

“Ah, yes,” the man said. “I took out your grace when I put you back together. You wouldn’t be able to tell.” 

The man smiled brightly.

It was like a veil was lifted from Gadreel’s eyes, and suddenly he could see his father for what he was. Gadreel threw himself off of the sofa and onto his knees, practically into his father’s lap just because of how close they’d been. Pain radiated up Gadreel’s knees and through his limbs from the odd contortion he forced upon them in order to stay on his knees. His neck ached almost instantly from bowing his head. His body, newly remade and human, protested at the position. But Gadreel wouldn’t have moved for anything. 

“Father,” Gadreel whispered. 

The last time he’d seen his father… it had been when he’d been given his charge, before Lucifer. It had been before his entire life had been broken because of his own mistakes. To see him now was a blessing. 

“Hello, Gadreel,” his father said. Gadreel froze when he felt a rough palm run through his hair. But then he relaxed as his father continued to stroke his head. He couldn’t stop the tears that came to his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. The only one’s who’d touched him like he meant a damn thing since his imprisonment had been Abner and Gavin. And now his father. He didn’t know if it was forgiveness, but he also didn’t care if it was. His father still loved him. He was certain.

“I’m sorry,” Gadreel whispered. “I ruined everything.” 

“I promise you that you didn’t. You didn’t even come close,” his father said. “Michael and Castiel have both done worse. My children seem to fail in spectacular ways.” He sounded sad and fond. 

Gadreel looked up. His father was still smiling. His rough hands came up and cupped Gadreel’s face, wiping the tears away from Gadreel’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“I rebuilt you,” his father said. “Because I believe it’s time for a second chance.” 

“But I’m not an angel anymore,” Gadreel said.

“No,” his father said. His mouth shifted to a frown. “Big power makes big mistakes bigger.” 

Gadreel dropped his eyes with shame. He would have ducked his head, but his father held his face still. 

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done,” Gadreel whispered. 

“I know you are,” his father said. “I made you human so you can try again… with less high stakes. You love humanity. I saw it with you and Crowley’s son.” 

“Gavin?” Gadreel asked. “You were really watching that?” 

“I didn’t go so far away as you all think. I’m just not as involved as any of you would wish,” his father said. “You made that boy a promise.” 

Gadreel felt his face get very red. “Yes, I did… father, can I ask you something?” 

“Abner?” his father asked. 

“Yes… can you please… can you bring him back? I’ll will give you anything I have to offer. I’ll do whatever you ask, but-”

“Already done,” his father said. “Almost as soon as you’d gone. Abner... does not and will not remember being an angel. He remembers being human only. He’s doing well.” 

Gadreel felt great relief. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was alone again. No one would understand him, but Abner was alive, and was allowed the home and family he’d wanted. 

“You’re not alone,” his father said. 

Gadreel opened his eyes and looked back at his father. “I’m human now… what can I do?” 

“More than you think. Never, ever underestimate what a single human, or a group of humans can do,” his father said. 

“Will you make me forget too?” Gadreel asked. “Like Abner?” 

“No,” his father said. “He wanted to be human. He’ll be a good human. But you, my son,” his father started. Then he paused and shook his head. “You have to sort it all out for yourself. Abner found his place. You haven’t yet.” 

Gadreel nodded. He felt weak and empty and wrong, but he was alive. “I’ll prove myself worthy, I swear.” 

“Now, that is not what I want to hear,” his father said with a frown. “Do not try and make a name for yourself, or to clear your name in heaven. That is done. You have been too obsessed with your good name, and your honor for too long. You were wrong. You disobeyed your order.” 

“But how was I supposed to know?” Gadreel asked. He felt his old frustration and anger flare up. “How? He was everything. I thought he came from you.” 

“No, you didn’t,” His father said firmly, but not harshly. The tone made Gadreel’s stomach flip over. There were no secrets or lies from their father. “You were impressed by the shine of Lucifer, and never considered the consequences.” 

“I have now,” Gadreel said. He lowered his eyes again. He wanted to pull away, but he feared the prideful nature of such an action. And he feared never knowing this warmth again. 

“I know you have.” His father’s tone was only sympathetic. “You have suffered for your action.” 

“I have,” Gadreel said. His eyes itched, but he felt the press of tears again. “Can I ever be forgiven for what I’ve done?” 

“I forgave you long ago,” his father said in a gentle voice. “The first time you asked… Lucifer would never ask that of me. Others of your siblings never have for things they have done, including my other archangels. But you asked often. And you asked for your tormentors, and for Abner. You have faith, and you try.” 

“So why allow them to keep punishing me?” Gadreel asked. 

His father let out a sigh. He guided Gadreel’s head down and let Gadreel lay his head on his knee. Gadreel took a chance and wrapped his arms around his father’s waist. That earned him a quiet chuckle and a firm hand rubbing his back. 

“Every other creature in this world has to live without my hand specifically to guide them. I gave them guidelines, rules, stories. I listen to them. Sometimes I interfere for them. Humans were given the greatest gift of choice. But I gave choice to my Angels, and my own power so that they’d know I existed. But instead of doing as I’ve asked they have stayed a course of blindness. Few have truly chosen to follow me and my words. And many of them died when they did.” 

His voice was hard and angry, but his touch was gentle. Gadreel still felt shame crawl up his throat. 

“I am sorry,” Gadreel said carefully. “I have disobeyed. I have not done you will. I have broken your law. I have rebelled against your love. I have not helped those in need.” 

“You did,” his father said. “But you did understand what I wanted. You got there. And you have helped to poke Heaven in a direction I would wish of it… and you have done something that few angels have truly achieved.” 

Gadreel thought back on what he’d done, on the mistakes he’d made. He thought about Lucifer and Metatron. He thought about his own death, which if he was honest with himself was more out of his own terror of being locked away again. He couldn’t think of anything good he could have done. Gadreel sighed and sat up to look his father in the eye.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t think of what it could be,” he admitted. 

“You love humanity. You’ve learned to love a human in particular,” his father said with a little smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 

Gadreel blushed again, but he thought of Gavin. He thought of Gavin putting himself in Gadreel’s space, and feeling completely safe with Gadreel. He thought of Gavin’s trust and his smiles and the warmth of his lips. Angels weren’t supposed to be with humans in that way. 

“This… is it for him?” Gadreel asked with understanding. He could be Gavin’s human lover. 

“Yes, it is,” God said. “And for you too. Now you are Tyler Young, Bar Keep.” 

“Ex-drug addict, reformed man of faith,” Gadreel said. Tyler had been a good man, who’d let Gadreel in not just once but twice, even knowing Gadreel was so badly broken. “I have to find Gavin first, though. Does he have papers? Did Castiel do what he promised?” 

“He did,” his father said. 

Gadreel looked around the house and then back to his father. He wanted to stay there with him very much. He wanted to feel that love and forgiveness. He wanted to stay. But he also wanted to go to Gavin. 

“Will you send me to him? Does he know I died?” 

“He knows. It’s been a few weeks,” his father said. He leaned in and touched Gadreel’s cheek again. Gadreel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“Thank you… for this, for him,” Gadreel whispered. “I’ll take care of him.” 

“I have faith in you,” his father said. 

The warmth stayed for a moment. But then it was gone. Gadreel opened his eyes alone in an alley way. He knew Gavin was close. He could feel it in his chest. Gadreel started to walk purposefully down the street, heading past familiar streets. 

It took him a moment, but he realized that his was where Tyler Young lived. The feeling dragged him right into the bar where Tyler worked. 

“Tyler!” someone shouted, but Gadreel ignored him and instead strode right to the bar where his scruffy little human was. 

“Gavin,” Gadreel purred. He could see those curls. The feeling in his chest was like pure joy. Vaguely Gadreel became aware that the God given sense of where Gavin was had gone away. The joy was Gadreel’s own. 

When Gavin turned, before Gadreel could register the look of shockhopeangerfear on Gavin’s face, Gadreel felt an overwhelming sense of home. 

He grabbed Gavin by his shirt and pulled him across the bar and kissed him. He didn’t even bother to let Gavin’s shirt go when Gavin wrapped his arms around Gadreel’s neck and kissed him back. 

“They said you were dead,” Gavin whispered against his lips. 

“I was,” Gadreel whispered back. “My father brought me back. He gave me a second life, a human life.” 

Gavin pulled away now. His eyes searched Gadreel’s for an answer. There was moisture clinging to his eye lashes, and his lower lip was trembling just a big. Gadreel couldn’t stand that. He used both his hands to cup Gavin’s face and drew him into a much more gentle kiss than there first two. 

“I’m sorry,” Gadreel said when Gavin pulled away. “But I won’t leave you alone again.” 

Gavin sniffled. “You promise?” 

“I swear,” Gadreel said. “And when we die, I’ll meet you in Heaven.” 

Gavin’s eyes lit up. He let out a happy yell and grabbed Gadreel around the neck, half dragging him over the bar into a hug. Gadreel banged his elbow into the counter and smashed his hip into the bar. He didn’t even care, because he was too busy laughing for the joy he felt.


End file.
